Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. A common feature of many computer systems is the presence of one or more circuit boards. Circuit boards may contain a variety of electronic components mounted to them. It is also common for one or more of the electronic components to have a heat sink structure connected to them.